


take my hand?

by cheriemelody



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, by that i mean kazuma, shion and tokoha are mentioned but nowhere to be seen, these two dorks are very very sappy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriemelody/pseuds/cheriemelody
Summary: Kazuma and Chrono are at a party where ballroom dancing is a thing. Logically, that means Kazuma flirts with Chrono.





	take my hand?

Kazuma stared at the scene. On the ballroom floor, a lot of the guests were elegantly dancing to a vibrant waltz played by a small orchestra. A week ago, Shion had given invites to various people to a semi-casual party he would host at his mansion in order to introduce them to some of his Vanguard friends. Semi-casual, his ass. He looked at Chrono, who was beside him. Surprisingly, he was also staring blankly at all of this. Chrono whispered, “Shion, what are you planning?”

Kazuma let out a small chuckle. “He doesn’t give parties often?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. It’s just that this came out of the blue.”

Kazuma was still smiling at the fact that Chrono thought that Shion must have had an ulterior motive. Chrono was still looking at the dancers when he asked, “Did I tell ya ‘bout that one time where Tokoha taught me how to folk dance?”

Well, speaking of coming out of the blue. “You guys did what?”

“Yeah, didn’t know why she wanted to teach me in the first place. Still dunno why.”

Kazuma shook his head. “Chrono, when someone asks you to dance with them, they’re probably flirting with you.”

Chrono’s eyes widened. “Wait, really? But, it’s  _ Tokoha _ !”

Kazuma sighed. “Why am I surprised? Of course you wouldn’t know.”

Chrono narrowed his eyes at him, but it’s not like he had a counter to that. “I mean, I didn’t even know what having a crush felt like, let alone flirting. But I guess she had a crush on me when we were in middle school,” he muttered.

“So you really never had a crush back then?” Kazuma couldn’t help but wonder, if he were being completely honest.

“I don’t think so. Did I ever tell ya ‘bout when Shion, Tokoha, and I tried to find an Angel Feather player? No? Well, the guy who wanted to find her apparently felt like he was shot in the heart by a cupid, or somethin’. Well, back then, I had  _ no idea _ what he was talking about. I thought he was talking about this awesome attack that she made, and-- hey!”

Kazuma was trying to hold back his chuckles, but he started to laugh when Chrono described that “awesome attack.” He couldn’t help it. The image he had of the concept of love completely going over a tiny middle-schooler!Chrono’s head was making him lose it. Then Chrono pouted, and that drove Kazuma over the edge. “I’ll wait,” Chrono muttered while completely failing to look unamused.

When Kazuma finally calmed down enough to speak, he asked, “Do you know what a crush feels like now?”

“Uh,” Chrono was blushing lightly for some reason, “Maybe?”

“Oh?” Kazuma’s eyebrow raised up. (He definitely didn’t feel jealous.) “Anybody I know?”

Chrono suddenly blushed even harder and looked away. He squeaked, “I guess?”

Despite himself, Kazuma smirked. At this point, it didn’t hurt to test something. He leaned in and murmured in Chrono’s ear, “Would you like to tell me?”

Chrono made a strange croaking noise. Kazuma definitely saw the blush that was creeping up Chrono’s face, and there was no doubt that it wasn’t just the light tricking his eyes. It looked like Chrono was imploding, and he was even low-key flailing his arms. Shit, Kazuma was starting to crack up again. (And a part of him became very, very hopeful.)

Damn it, he couldn’t resist. Grin growing even wider, he gently grabbed Chrono’s shoulders and spoke lowly in his ear again, “You didn’t answer.”

Chrono somehow made even weirder sounds. Okay, this was starting to excite Kazuma a little too much. When he decided to put some distance between them, he noticed that Chrono’s blush had deepened and reached the tips of his ears. He looked incredibly embarrassed, but Kazuma was trying to think of another time where Chrono’s eyes shined that much.

For a while, they just stared at each other silently. (Kazuma distantly wondered if he might have passed the point of no return at some point.)

Maybe it was the atmosphere, but there was that feeling again that he could do whatever he wanted and not fail. At least, even if he were to fail, it wouldn’t feel like the end of the world. Honestly, he still had to get used to not thinking that everything he did would end in failure. He closed his eyes and listened to the new waltz that started only a little while ago. The melody was romantic, and the rhythm made him want to sway with it. While it was encouraging...

He opened his eyes and stared straight back at Chrono again. Sure, the atmosphere was part of why he felt like this now, but the real reason was right in front of him. Chrono’s eyes seemed to sparkle, and as usual, it invoked his courage.

Kazuma finally let go of him. That brought Chrono out of his trance. He looked at Kazuma confusedly. 

Kazuma explained, “I wanted to do things properly.” 

Chrono blinked. He still seemed like he was in a daze. Kazuma smirked and held out his hand. “Would you like to dance?”

Chrono’s lack of response didn’t help Kazuma’s pounding heart. Any longer, and he might die from a heart attack.

Then Chrono grinned widely and took his hand. “Of course!”

Kazuma blushed suddenly. He took that back. He’s going to have a heart attack right then and there. It’s weird because it’s not like they never held hands before. He would never forget the time where Chrono had asked him to come back and had taken his hand.

“Hey, I guess this is payback,” Chrono mentioned off-handedly. He held on to his hand more tightly. 

This time, Kazuma was the one who was somewhat brought out of his daze. This all felt surreal, but he should probably continue before it got any more awkward.

“I should lead,” Kazuma suggested.

“You danced before?”

“Yeah. Guess that’s a story for another time.”

“Sure.” Chrono nodded, but he was confused soon after. “Uh, where do I put my hands?”

“Hmm.”

Kazuma let go of his hand and took his other one. “Put your hand on my shoulder, yeah there’s fine.” Then he placed his left hand on Chrono’s waist. 

“Oh, like this.”

“Yeah, so follow my steps.”

The first few ones were alright, but Chrono kept his gaze glued to the ground, so Kazuma added, “Okay, try looking up from the ground.”

Chrono did and gazed back at Kazuma’s face. So far, so good. Kazuma teased, “Not bad. I’m surprised you didn’t trip yet.”

Chrono glared back. “Really?”

“I mean, that’s what-”

“Waaaah!!” 

The magical moment all came to an end when Chrono tripped.

He fell forward, and Kazuma lost his balance.

“I… Can’t, Believe!” Kazuma had fallen on his back and had some of his breath knocked out of him.

Chrono’s head was on top of his chest. “You jinxed it!” 

A split second, and both completely lost it. 

“You jinxed it, ha, ha, idiot!” Chrono repeated.

_ Why is this so fucking funny _ , Kazuma thought as he struggled to breathe again. “No, you’re, the one… who tripped!”

They eventually gave up speaking and just continued to laugh. 

_ That time, Chrono said that he wanted us to do silly things. He wanted us to just laugh together until our stomachs hurt. _

He was being weirdly sentimental tonight, but he wasn’t complaining. Smiling gently, he wrapped his arms around a still-laughing Chrono. 

_ This is part of the world you desired, right? I’ll definitely protect this with everything I’ve got. _

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's still sad that g ended.


End file.
